With development of mobile communications technologies, mobile terminals have been widely popular, and the mobile terminals have become necessities in daily life of a user. When working, shopping, or taking recreation by using a mobile terminal, the user transmits private information. The private information may be eavesdropped on by a criminal, and therefore lead to serious consequences such as privacy disclosure and a property loss of the user. Mobile communication security has been increasingly concerned about by the government, the society, and the user, and network security and information security issues have even risen to a national strategic height.
In the prior art, before a call is initiated or answered by using a mobile terminal, a process that includes a recording module is usually searched and ended, so as to prevent call content from being secretly recorded, thereby preventing a background process from eavesdropping.
In the foregoing method, the background process is prevented from eavesdropping when an operating system of the mobile terminal is trusted. However, nowadays, as functions of mobile terminals are increasingly abundant, architectures of operating systems of the mobile terminals are increasingly complex, and there is a growing quantity of security vulnerabilities. Therefore, a communication security technology that can be used to prevent attacks from the operating systems needs to be urgently developed.